


Wings Wouldn't Help You

by sweettoothdinosaur



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: M/M, angst or hurt/comfort, i dont even know how i want to tag this, im a mess from this game, this doesnt even make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettoothdinosaur/pseuds/sweettoothdinosaur
Summary: Takes place after B-52's motorcycle story.





	Wings Wouldn't Help You

**Author's Note:**

> im listening to twilight music because im depressed

The sky was beginning to darken, allowing the smoke to blend with the heavy, gray clouds. The forest was nothing but a mix of cold air and heat from a previous battle. Out of the thicket, two food souls collapsed at a small clearing. Both of them were weakened. 

Lying next to each other, they recollected the battle that had just happened. Their team was not defeated, but they needed to retreat. Therefore, Napoleon Cake set out to divide the team. However, there was no possible way to conquer this battle. They would have to go their separate ways and wait for another day. 

“B-52, please go.” Brownie said, staring at the ground. “I know you want to get revenge on him, but I… I do not want to you to go back and hurt yourself again. 

“I can—” The other food soul was about to protest. 

Suddenly, the brunette interrupted him. It was unlikely of his nature, but he knew they were in a tight situation. He explained, “Our team has been disbanded because we cannot fight under these conditions. Many of us are heavily injured. And it’s going to start raining soon. All we can do for now is get to safety while we’re separated.” 

B-52 knew that his friend was being realistic about their situation. He was aware that both Napoleon Cake and Brownie were food souls that had more experience under various circumstances. The mechanical food soul closed his eyes for a moment and took in his words. Both of his fists clenched tightly, digging into the palms of his hands. 

“I understand.” B-52 sighed heavily. Then he allowed his fists to unclench. “We need to leave from our location now—” 

“No, I want you to leave first.” Brownie took his gaze away from him. His hands were focused on the beaten gun he leaned on. Something about those exact words made the blonde internally twitch. However, the butler remained solemn and worked on preparing his weapon. “Spaghetti is after you. You know that he doesn’t want his enemies to escape. He wants them dead. If he finds out the direction we went, then… I will make sure that you won’t fall into his hands again.” 

Those words were unexpected. It was like the sound of all the plates crashing onto the floor. Yet, his mind knew that this was more devastating than a broken object. Then, a memory flashed into his vision. Opening his eyes, he glared at his companion. “I will not allow you to end like this either.” 

“You have to.” Brownie still didn’t look up at him. Softly, he whispered, “I have… failed.” 

“No! You have not failed anybody!” B-52 abruptly said. His voice felt lighter. “Give me an explanation of how you  _ ‘failed.’  _ Because—” 

Finally, the butler food soul stopped working on his weapon. His gloves were smudged with dirt and soot. Both of his sleeves were uneven and torn. He hid underneath his messy bangs. However, it was obvious that his expression was nothing but melancholy. “I thought that I could be the most accomplished butler in existence. I thought that I could make Napoleon’s team powerful. I thought that I could do anything. I thought that… I was able to help you.” 

“And you have helped me.” The food soul knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t quite sure about what to do to in this situation. So, he simply scooted closer to him. “Brownie. You are beyond something I have seen. You are not like me. You are, a human food soul. You have done outstanding things that I could not achieve.” 

“B-52, you do not have to talk about this—” Brownie was aware of how the other food soul thought of himself. It was a sensitive subject that was rarely touched. 

However, the blonde continued. “A machine is supposed to do things past a human’s abilities. But that is not true.  _ You _ are able to do things that I was not able to do. You can choose and… feel. You have helped me with… everything. You prevented me from entering the catacombs. You are able to tolerate many types of people and fulfill their wishes. Do not say that you have failed.” 

“However, I have.” Brownie looked up at him. His expression was soft and quiet. There wasn’t a trace of fear in his eyes, but they were concerned. His voice remained solemn. “Spaghetti is still rampaging in this area. He can kill either one of us at any moment. I promised you that he would be the enemy you can finally end. And, I did not carry out this wish. You need to leave right now.” His hands reaching out to him, but he pulled himself away. Then, a silence hung between them. Slowly, B-52 reached out to Brownie’s face. 

“I will not leave without you. To me, you are… special.” His fingers traced along the cut on Brownie’s cheek. It was still fresh and slightly bleeding, but nothing severe. The blonde lowered his eyes, remembering how this happened. He lets out an exasperated breath. “The last thing I want is the thought of him… finishing you off. I know he would do that because I let go of someone once. This time, he definitely will not let anyone get out alive.” 

“I’m going to only hold you back.” Brownie looked down at his ankle. Looking back at his friend, he held his hand, lowering it from his face. In result, B-52 gave him an irritated look. 

“You will not.” He said. Without hesitation, he swept the food soul off his feet. Brownie’s eyes widened. He slung the gun over his shoulder. “I have come to the conclusion that I  _ can _ help you because you have helped me many times before. I want to save you like a human would.” 

Soon enough, it began to sprinkle. B-52 ran into the deep forest, carrying the weakened food soul. After a few minutes of running and constantly checking, the mechanical food soul found his motorcycle. The brunette was helped onto the motorcycle with his weapon. Meanwhile, B-52 was starting up the engine. 

“B-52, you were always intent on ending Spaghetti.” Brownie said and the other food soul was gripping the handles more tightly than ever. From that, the butler bit his lips and left B-52 to focus. Getting closer to him, he wrapped his arms around the other food soul as they took off. After a while, they were out of the deep parts of the forest. But neither one of then said a word. Until they were speeding past a bridge, the brunette questioned him. “Why have you changed?” 

For a moment, the blonde was silent and they were left to listen to the cold winds. Then he stated, “I have not changed my goals. However, I was just thinking about my options.” 

The sound of thunder echoed from behind them. But they were riding away from the storm. They may have avoided getting killed by Spaghetti, but both food souls were not a state to fight even the smallest of fallen angels. They stayed quiet, unaware of what to do next. 

“I apologize that you had to carry me out like this. As well as see me in such a careless state.” The human food soul was displeased with what happened between them. It was embarrassing to think that he was that  _ weak.  _

“I do not mind at all.” He replied. The salty wind was rushing against them. Then, the blonde spoke in a gentle voice, “It is just that… I wanted to hold onto you. I would like that to be my last memory if something were to ever happen.” 

“I see…” His arms squeezed around B-52’s chest. Brownie pressed his forehead against his back. “Then, I suppose that I desire the same wish as you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that feeling when you wanna cry n die because you were having fun n suddenly you feel as if everyone hates you so you make an ugly fanfiction


End file.
